Love in Unexpected Places
by JamieHerondaleDaughterofHypnos
Summary: Eragon and Murtagh are the new kids on the block in Varden. Neither of them are happy about the move, but will they both find love in unexpected places? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is my second story and my first for the Inheritance cycle. I'm going to try to stick true to the characters as much as I can, but since they're not magic people or dragons, it might get a little difficult. And if you're a fan from ****Love at First Sight**** I still will be updating the story daily. It's still my top priority. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ALL GOES TO CHRIS PAOLINI**

**Chapter 1**

**Eragon**

I have a friend back home that moved here just last year. He says that his dad's job takes them all over the place. That he's never gone to the same school for more than two years. He always used to talk about how much he hated being the new kid. How much it always sucked. I remember thinking that I was happy that wasn't me. I had grown up in my home town. It's one of those really small towns, where everyone knows everyone. I never once envied my friend for moving around, but now I envy him. For he gets to stay, and for once, I'm the one leaving.

Yeah, that's right. I'm right now sitting in the back on my mom's car, with a moving truck behind us. My mom, Silena, and my brother, Murtagh, are sitting up front. It's just the three of us. Murtagh's dad was a complete jerk. Mom hung around with him for a few years but then he hit Murtagh pretty hard one day, so mom packed them up and left. Then my mom met my dad. They dated for a little while, fell in love, and got married. Mom says even Tag liked him, although he's too stubborn to ever admit it. Then when I was about five and Tag was about eight, he got hit by a drunk driver coming home from work. His car flipped a few times. They rushed him to the emergency room, but he didn't make it.

"Look boys! There it is!" Mom squealed.

"There what is?" Tag frowned and squinted.

"Yeah, I don't see anything Mom." I said.

"Look! You see those two trees?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"It says on this map that when you see the two trees that look like a gate, you know you're only a few miles away!" She told us

"Great," Tag said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now passing through the gates of hell." Then he stuffed his head phones back in, turned the music up so loud that we could hear it, and looked out the window. Mom sighed.

"I think they're lovely gates mom." I told her, trying to cheer her up again.

"Thanks Era." She said then went silent.

As I'm sure you can tell, Tag's not too happy about the movie. He's going into his senior year and he wanted to spend it with his friends. I can't really blame him. I'm annoyed too because I wanted to spend my first year of high school with people I knew as well. But Tag's taking all his anger out on mom. She got a better job in this town and she's a single mom with two growing boys. She needs the extra money. I also think she wanted to leave town since that's where dad died. I mean, I know it's been almost ten years, but she sometimes gets this faraway look in her eye and you know she's thinking about dad.

"What the hell kind of a name is Varden? Who decided that?" Murtagh asked to no one in particular. He was referring to the sign we had just passed that said, _Welcome to Varden. _

Mom was taping her finger on the wheel excitedly. We were pulling into a town, Varden, I guess. I had to agree with Murtagh. It wasn't the best name for a town. It was a lot bigger than our old town. We came into an area with a bunch of houses. We drove through a few more streets before we passed a big building to our right.

"That's your new school boys!" mom said proudly.

"Varden High." I read off the sign.

Tag snorted. "That's original."

Then we kept driving for a bit longer until we pulled into the driveway of a two story house with a sold sign stuck in the front of the lawn.

"Yay!" mom said, and then jumped out of the car.

Murtagh sighed then went after her. I got out last. The moving guys were already starting to take everything inside. Mom told us to grab our bags and then pick our rooms. We both grabbed our bags and ran upstairs. There were four bedrooms. We both looked at each other and agreed that mom should get the biggest and then Tag raced into the second biggest. I didn't mind actually. I took the third biggest.

"Boys?" mom called from down stairs.

"Yeah?" we both replied at the same time.

"Come help the movers."

So we did just that. We helped the movers bring everything in and then we tried to figure out where to put all the furniture.

After working for a few hours mom said, "Head upstairs to bed boys. You start your new school tomorrow." And with that we marched up the stairs and into our new rooms.

**So I know it was a little short but it's only the beginning. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Are the characters too AU? I really want your opinions so please review. Every review means so much to me!**

** SuperCrazyJasonGraceFan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So in the first chapter Eragon said that Tag wasn't happy about the movie. It was supposed to be the move. It made me laugh when I saw that. Must have been a pretty bad movie. XD So honestly when I first started this I wasn't sure if it was going to go anywhere but people reviewed and said they wanted a second chapter. So here it is. Enjoy. :) **

**Chapter 2**

**Eragon**

We were standing in the counseling office of Varden High, waiting for our schedules. Tag was taping his foot impatiently. I was used to his foot taping, he actually does it a lot when he's annoyed, but the lady at the front desk kept glancing at him and giving him a very annoyed look. I was pretty sure I had heard her whisper something about new kids.

"Tag?" I whispered to him.

"What?" he snapped, which didn't surprise me. He had been snapping a lot since mom told us about the move.

"Stop tapping your foot. The lady at the front desk keeps giving us looks." I whispered.

So naturally he starts taping his foot even louder and glares at the lady at the counter in an _I dare you to tell me to stop _way. It's times like this that I wonder how we even have the same mother.

"Okay gentlemen," says the principal as he comes out of his office with two papers. "Here are your class schedules for the year. Do you need help finding your classes?"

"Nope." Says Tag, popping his p in a rather annoying way that gets him another disapproving stare from the lady at the desk. He takes his schedule, smirks at her, and walks out.

The principal raises an eyebrow at me. I sigh. "Sorry about him. He's not too happy about the move." I apologize.

"That's understandable." He says, but the lady at the front desk is now sending her disapproving glance towards me, like it had been my fault all along that Tag had been acting out. "Do you need help finding your classes?" he asks.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." I say then leave.

Tag was nowhere in sight when I walked out into the hallway. I glanced at my schedule. I had Latin first. I looked for D wing and walked down the hall until I found the room. I peeked inside. There was a bunch of kids in there. Great. That's exactly what I need for my first class.

I walked in. An older lady, who I'm assuming was the teacher smiled at me. "Hello," she said. "You must be Eragon."

"Um, Yeah." I replied. "Are you Mrs. Rudome?"

"Yup, that's me." She smiled at me. "But you can call me Ru."

"Oh, okay."

"You can have that empty seat next to Saphira in the third row back."

"Thank you." I said as she went on teaching.

I walked back to the seat she had pointed me to. In the desk next to it, there sat a fairly tall girl with blue eyes, and blond hair with blue streaks in it. We didn't say anything to one another at first. Ru kind of just droned on. It wasn't actually anything about the language yet. Just one of those first days _this is what I expect from you_ speeches. I eventually started drawing in my notebook. Mom says I should only draw in my sketch book, but I honestly can't. I love drawing too much and if I took out my sketch book the teachers would know what I was doing.

"That's really good." Saphira whispered to me. I hadn't even noticed she was looking over my shoulder.

"Um, thanks." I replied.

"It's a dragon, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. It is."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "You say oh and um a lot."

"Do I?" I asked, continuing to shade the dragon, "I hadn't noticed."

She smirked at me. "How do you not notice it? You said it to Ru and me. I highly doubt it was a habit you just developed as you walked into Latin class."

I just shrugged.

"Especially since I don't think you can say oh and um in Latin." She continued in a thoughtful way.

That actually made me smile and look at her, feigning shock. "Oh whatever will I do? What kind of cruel language am I learning that I can't even say um and oh in it?"

She laughed. "So why are you taking Latin?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know. I really enjoy mythology so I figured I'd get more out of this class then any of the other language classes. What about you?"

"I heard it was good for taking tests."

"How so?"

"A lot of root words are from the Latin language. It's supposed to help us pick out the root words and figure out what the word means altogether using that word or something."

"Or something." I repeated dramatically, smirking at her.

"Okay Mr. Jokester, so what about drawing?"

"What about it?"

"Are you taking an art class?"

"Yup" I said, popping my p like Murtagh had earlier. I guess we did have some similar habits.

"Ohh, what block?"

"4th"

"What teacher?"

I looked at my schedule. "Andrews."

"Yes! I have Andrews too!"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Why so excited?"

"I suck at art! Now I can get you to do mine for me."

I laughed at that. "Why are you taking art then?"

She groaned. "It was either art or chorus and no matter how bad I am at art, I will always be worse at singing."

Then the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" She asked, trying to snatch my schedule out of my hand.

I moved it out of her reach, and then responded with "Math with Yoder."

"Me too! Wow it's like destiny has tied us together."

I snorted. "Yeah, okay."

She rolled her eyes at me and said "Come on. You can walk with me as long as you don't mind meeting up with Thorn real quick on the way."

"Thorn?" I asked wearily. Who names their son Thorn?

"Yeah, my boyfriend. Come on, you'll like him." She said and then dragged me out the door.

**Dun dun dun! Cliffy! Okay, well meeting Thorn isn't much of a cliff hanger but it's still fun to think about. So Thank you to everyone who reviewed and please keep them coming. They're what keeps me going :D So if anyone reading this is a Percy Jackson fan I have a story going on called ****Love at First Sight**** for Percy. The main couplings are Percabeth, Jeyna, Liper, and Thuke. Check it out if you're interested. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry about the wait everyone. I was having trouble motivating myself. I'm going to be doing some POV switching. Here it is. Chapter 3 :D**

**Chapter 3**

**Murtagh**

After my exit, I took a left and headed down stairs to the music wing. My first class was Music through the Guitar. I don't know why I'm taking it. I already know how to play the guitar. I guess mom figured it would give me something to do that I actually liked, now that I wasn't going to be spending my senior year with my friends. It personally just made things worse. We had a band going back home. This was going to be the year. We were going to go out and make big. They still were. Just without me. So much for best friends.

I walked into the class room. Everyone was out of their seats, talking, getting all the school guitars out of the closet. I had been smart and brought my own. I walked over to a guy who looked like a teacher.

"Hey are you the teacher?" I asked.

"Yes I am. How may I help you?"

"I'm new here. I just got in now."

"Ah." He looked at a list. "Murtagh?"

No I'm Terry. Geez he had clearly called roll call. The only name left was mine. Why was he asking? "Yup, that's me."

"I'm Mr. Fig." I would hate to have that last name. "Alright well I already went over everything for class today so head to the back and sit with Thorn."

I looked in the direction he was looking. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. There were a bunch of kids in the direction he was pointing. "Which one is Thorn?"

"Hey Thorn!" he called. A kid that looked about my age looked up. He had short red hair and an earring in his one ear.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Murtagh here," he said, pointing at me, "is new. He missed the beginning of class. Can you go over everything I talked about with him and help sort him out?"

"Sure." Thorn replied.

"That," Mr. Fig said, looking back at me, "is Thorn. Go to him." And with that he walked away from me.

"Thanks for the help." I muttered angrily. I headed up the steps to where Thorn was sitting.

"Um, Hey." I said when I got to where he was sitting.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey. Murtagh right?"

"Yeah."

"Sit down. We'll start working."

"Um yeah. About that." I said sitting down. Thorn raised his eyebrow at me. "I already know how to play the guitar."

"Why are you in this class then?"

I shrugged. "My mom thought it would help me adjust to the move if I was in a class about something I enjoy."

"You like music?"

I snorted. "That's an understatement."

He shrugged. "Whatever. You already knowing how to play the guitar makes my life that much easier. Now I don't have to teach you."

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow at him. "You already know how to play as well?"

"Yup."

"Then why are you in this class?"

"Mr. Fig didn't want to have to walk around teaching everyone, so he asked Nasuada and me if we would help out. We get our grade by how well we teach the kids."

"Sounds to me like he's just lazy."

Thorn laughed. "Yeah, basically."

"So who's Nasuada?"

"A friend of mine who's also hugely into music."

"Where is she?"

He shrugged, picking up his guitar. "She got called up to the office for something. Not sure what."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

While tuning his guitar he said "Just play around for a bit today. I'll talk to Mr. Fig for you and try to get you the same deal as Nasuada and I. Sound good?"

"You think he'll let me?"

"Definitely. That's less kids he has to teach."

"Okay. So not trying to offend you but shouldn't you be teaching or something?"

"Nah, it's the first day so Mr. Fig said they can kind of just mess around for today." We heard a screech come from a guitar that made us both wince. "Like that."

"Doesn't sound like the best idea."

"Nah, it's probably not."

Just then a girl walked in and I'm pretty positive my jaw dropped. That's not something that would usually happen to me. That's the kind of thing that happens to Eragon, but this girl was….. Wow. She had dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. She was gorgeous. I don't usually even use words like gorgeous or beautiful to describe girls. I usually use hot. Call me a jerk or whatever. But gorgeous or beautiful are the only words that seem to really fit her. I shake my head.

She sighs, sitting down next to Thorn.

"Hey Nas." He says.

"Hey Thorn." Then she notices me. "Who's this?"

Thorn looks at me. "Nas, meet Murtagh. Murtagh, Nasuada."

"The girl that got called up to the office?" I ask.

She smirks. "That's me."

"Yeah, why'd you get called up anyway?" Thorn asked.

She sighed again. "Nothing important. Just some papers I didn't hand in. You know Mrs. Lamb freaks if she doesn't have everything in order."

"Who's Mrs. Lamb?" I ask.

"The lady at the front desk." Thorn replies.

"I think she was the one glaring at me for taping my foot to hard."

Nasuada laughed. "So she was talking about you?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"She was going on about new kids needing to learn the rules."

That made me smile. "Well unless my little brother Eragon did something after I left, which I doubt, she was talking about me."

Thorn laughed. "Not even here for an hour and Mrs. Lamb already hates you."

Nasuada glanced at the clock. "Great, only about two more minutes left. I don't want to go to English."

"You have English next as well?" I ask.

"Yeah, We both do." Thorn responded for her. "You too?"

"Yup."

"Sweet, then you can sit with us again" Thorn told me.

We put away our guitars as the bell rang. Then we all walked out together. About half way there, Nasuada grabbed my arm and pulled me a different way than Thorn was going.

I sent her a confused look. She said, "Thorn's going to meet up with his girlfriend. You do not want to watch those two."

"Ahhhh, so it's like that."

She smirked and shoved me a bit. "You'll meet her at lunch. Come on, let's get to English."

**I finally finished chapter 3! Wooooo! I started it and then it got deleted somehow. I don't even know how. -_- So I have seen the Eragon movie before, but it was back when it first came out and I didn't remember much so I decided to watch it again. I started it and then Roran left because he didn't want to go to war and I turned it off. Whoever decided that Roran left because he didn't want to go to war is stupid. Speaking of Roran he'll be showing up in the next chapter or two. Okay :) I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So I'm super sorry about the wait! I try to update as fast as I can but school started last Monday and I have two other stories besides this going right now. And I've been having some writers block issues which isn't good at chapter 4 -_- So sorry if I don't update every week. I'm going to try to get out a chapter once a week :) So here's chapter 4. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 4**

**Murtagh**

So most of the time Eragon and I get along great. We've had our fights of course. I mean, we're brothers. It would be kind of weird if we haven't had one fight. And I have been getting pretty snappy with him since mom told us about the move. I was upset, but didn't want to take it all out on mom. Eragon was the only other option. Can you blame me? Anyway, other than those two things we're usually pretty good with each other. I would let him hang with my friends and me sometimes. Although we usually tried to set him up with some girl and then would ditch him. He sucks at guitar but I still let him use mine sometimes. I usually plug up my ears though. Eragon also doesn't have a very good fashion sense. I try to help him out by buying him some better stuff. Although now that I think about it, he usually doesn't wear it. Dang, I can't believe I just realized I've been wasting money on him. Sorry, back to the subject. We're pretty tight. But he's also my little brother. I don't exactly want him around 24/7. So when I found out that my new friend's girlfriend had made friends with my little brother? Put a bit of a damper on my day. And that was before I found out about the spoiled rich kid.

Nasuada and I had taken two of the seats in a three seat row in our English class. Thorn walked in just as the bell rang.

"Thorn?" The teacher, whose name I didn't know yet, asked as Thorn walked over to us and sat down next to me.

"Yes Mrs. Snyder?" he asked.

"You know I don't tolerate late students in this class. Now you came in a second before the bell rang, but if you would try to be a bit earlier I would really appreciate it. If you're late its detention."

"I'll do my best Mrs. Snyder." Thorn promised, then looked at us and rolled his eyes. Mrs. Snyder didn't even notice.

"Now class," she started, "Welcome to your senior year of English. I want you to remember English fondly when you go off into the world and to do that I want to make this class as enjoyable as possible. But!" she half yelled, slamming her palm on the desk, which made us all jump. She looked a little crazy and was starting to freak me out. And believe me when I say, I don't get freaked out easily. Especially by teachers. Well that was before I met Mrs. Snyder. "To do that I will need all of you to cooperate! Do I make myself clear?" There was a few nodding of the heads, but mostly everyone just stared at her like she was crazy. Which I was starting to think she was. "Do I make myself clear?!" She half-yelled again, slamming her hand onto the table for the second time today. Her hair was in her face and she was breathing heavily like that speech had taken a lot out of her. Yup, definitely crazy.

We all said "Yes Mrs. Snyder." In that kindergarten way, which is ironic since she was just talking about it being senior year and us going out into the world.

"Good." She said, smiling now like nothing had happened. "So for today I'm just going to go over all the rules and what we are going to be doing and what we're going to be reading. Then I'm going to blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

Okay, well she didn't really say blah, blah, blah, but I had a bit of a Charlie Brown moment and spaced out and that's all I heard. I'm pretty good in school, except for the fact that I have a really hard time focusing.

Apparently so does Thorn because he leaned over and whispered. "This school may not have the best teachers, but that was by far the weirdest thing I have ever seen."

I snorted. "You're telling me."

"Even Mr. Fig isn't that weird, and he's pretty weird." Thorn said.

Nasuada shrugged. "They both have their own version of weird. Besides I don't think she beats Angela."

"I think crazy describes Angela better." Thorn answered.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You think crazy doesn't describe Mrs. Snyder? Because I think it fits her pretty well."

He smirked at me. "Touché. But you haven't met Angela yet."

"She's a teacher?"

"Yup."

"What does she teach?"

"Predictions. It's an extra class that you can take if you don't have anything else to take."

I frowned. "That sounds familiar."

Nasuada rolled her eyes. "That's because you have it fourth block."

"How do you know that?" Thorn asked.

"She asked to look at my schedule before you got here so I let her."

Thorn grinned. "Sweet. That's another class you have with us."

"He actually has all his classes with us."

"Really?" Thorn asked.

"And lunch." She said.

"And lunch." I repeated, nodding my head like I had known this all along. I could tell by Thorn's expression that he didn't believe me for one second.

"So speaking of classes," Thorn said, changing the subject. "Why did you guys ditch me on the way here?"

Nasuada gave him a look. "It's Murtagh's first day Thorn. I didn't need to subject him to your and Saphira's lovey dovey nature."

"We don't have lovey dovey nature. Besides it probably would have made the poor kid with Saphira feel less awkward."

"What kid?" Nasuada asked.

"Some kid she met in her Latin class."

"What's his name?" Nasuada asked.

"I think it was Eragon."

I almost choked on my spit. "You think? That's reassuring." Nasuada said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, well I'm pretty sure." Thorn said.

"Eragon?" I asked.

"Yeah." Thorn responded.

I sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Why? Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He's my little brother."

"Really?"

Before I got the chance to respond the door opened. A really tall and big kid, who looked like he could be a football player, walked into the room.

"Uh oh. Here comes trouble." Thorn murmured.

"Please," Nasuada whispered back. "He's not going to get in trouble."

"Why?" I ask. "Who is he?"

Thorn looks at me. "The biggest spoiled jerk in the school. Galbatorix King."

"His dad is in charge of the school board. So he and his friends never get in trouble." Nasuada finished for him.

"Mr. King," Mrs. Snyder starts "Can I ask why you're barging into my class room half way through the class?"

"I don't know. Can you?" he says, smirking at her.

Nasuada glared at him.

Mrs. Snyder pressed her lips into a thin line and I figured she was going to have another freak attack. Instead she just said "Don't let it happen again Mr. King." Then went back to teaching the class.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked.

Thorn sighed. "Get used to it Murtagh. It happens in every class. He comes to class whenever he feels like it, does whatever homework and tests he feels like, sleeps whenever he feels like it and gets an A. Every teacher treats him like that."

"Just because his dad's a board member?"

"They want to keep their jobs." Nasuada told me.

"Last year he got four teachers axed." Thorn said.

"For what?"

"Depends on who you're talking about." Nasuada said.

"One teacher tried to give him detention for coming to class late." Thorn started.

"Axed." Nasuada informed me.

"One teacher tried to get him to take a test."

"Axed."

"One teacher gave him a B."

"Axed."

"One teacher woke him up from his beauty sleep."

"Let me guess." I said before Nasuada could say anything. "Axed?"

Thorn grinned and clapped my back. "Good job new kid. You're catching on."

"Yeah well I guess-"but I was interrupted by someone slapping my desk.

"Stop talking!" Mrs. Snyder said in that half yell from earlier. We stopped talking.

**What? You didn't really think I'd leave out Galbatorix did you? ;) Next chapter will be back in Eragon's pov and I'll be bringing in Shruikan, because you can't have Galbatorix without Shruikan, and Arya :) Just for anyone who's curious I have nothing against teachers. I just enjoy making them weird. So thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far and please keep them coming. And I'm curious. Which pov do you like more: Eragon or Murtagh? Please tell me in your review. Thanks :)**

**IamJamiedaughterofHypnos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Super Jam is here :)**

**Announcements:**

**I'm so ashamed of myself. It's been two weeks and three days since I updated. What's wrong with me? I've been super busy! It's only the fourth week of school and I'm already packed with homework and a project in each class. But I'll never give up! Even if it takes me a really long time to update I'm never planning on dropping this story! I hate when people do that! And if I do for some stupid reason you'll be told but I won't. I want to finish this. But I give you permission to slap me through a pm or review. I deserve it.**

**BUT if you're ever wondering where I am in the next chapter, go to my profile. I just added something. After my story couples there should be something that says Stories in Progress. Then it will list my stories. If you find this story it will tell you how far I am in the chapter I'm working on.**

**I did get some writing done this past week though. September 10 was Suicide Awareness Day. I wrote an Inheritance Cycle one-shot for it. It's called Getting There in Time. It would mean a lot to me if you guys would check it out :) Thanks!**

**I'm obsessed with the song No Love by Simple Plan right now. Why am I telling you? Good question.**

**The Raven Boys came out today! Any Maggie Stiefvater fans out there?**

**I asked you to review about if you liked the Eragon or Murtagh pov more and everyone who reviewed did! Thank you! I got mostly that they're both good which makes me happy that everyone likes them. Everyone else said Murtagh more, which also made me happy, because I personally like writing Murtagh more. I feel more free writing his pov if that makes any sense. There's something about his character that makes him so much easier to write for. I'll probably be doing mostly him but for this chapter I'm switching back to Eragon :)**

**For everyone who's been asking for Arya, she's finally coming! Here's chapter 5. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Chris Paolini.**

**Chapter 5**

**Eragon**

Saphira and I were standing by her locker waiting for her boyfriend Thorn. She was talking happily about things but I was a little distracted. I was really nervous about meeting Thorn. Call it stupid, but I was. In my head I kept imagining this big beefy guy that would shove me into a locker as soon as he saw me. His name's Thorn. How can he not be scary?

I was not expecting the guy that came up to us and kissed Saphira. He had dark red hair and I'm not talking ginger red. It was the color red, which brought in the question of whether or not it was his natural color. It probably isn't. He was super tall and had an earring in one of his ears. He also had one of those life-is-great smiles, which was the complete opposite from what I had imagined him to be like. I had expected more of a glare or maybe even a snarl.

"Hey Saph." He said, wrapping his arms around Saphira and kissing her again. "How was first block?"

"The usual first day speech. Yours?" she asked him.

"Pretty good actually. Mr. Fig's first day speech only lasted the first twenty minutes. Then we just got to mess around."

"Lucky. Ru talked the whole class."

"I have a hard time believing you listened."

I felt weird just standing here. They were completely ignoring me. Maybe getting shoved into the locker would have been better. Then I was brought into the conversation. "I didn't. As soon as Eragon got there I talked to him the whole class."

He looked a little confused, probably because he had never heard my name before. "Who's Eragon?"

"The guy standing awkwardly next to us." Saphira told him.

He looked confused again and then saw me which made his face look surprised and then guilty. Then he turned back to his girlfriend. "Saphira! He's been standing here this whole time and you didn't introduce him?"

"Sorry! It just didn't hit me right away."

He sighed and then looked at me. "Sorry about that. It must have been pretty awkward." Then he held out his hand to me. "My name's Thorn."

"Eragon."

Then he smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Eragon."

I smiled back and responded with, "Nice to meet you too." He wasn't nearly as bad as I had been expecting him to be. In fact he seemed really nice.

"Have you made any new friends?" Saphira asked Thorn.

Turning back to his girlfriend he said, "I have actually. He'll probably sit with us at lunch so you can meet him then." Turning back to me, he asked, "Do you want to sit with us at lunch too Eragon?"

I hadn't been expecting that. I thought Saphira might ask me, but not Thorn. "If it's okay with you and your friends."

"They'll be fine with it." Thorn reassured me.

"Great!" Saphira said. Then she kissed Thorn on the lips again. "We have to get going Thorn. See you at lunch?"

"You will babe." Then he looked at me and smiled. "See you later Eragon."

"You too." I told him. Then he walked towards his classroom. Saphira grabbed my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction.

"So what do you think of him?" She asked me.

"He seems pretty cool."

"He is! I think you two will get along great!" She told me as she pulled me into our math class. It looked like all the other class rooms in the school, except it had math posters on the wall, indicating that it was one of the math rooms in the math hallway. The school is pretty easy to figure out. There were names on all the desks, showing us where we are supposed to sit. Unfortunately I was near the door and Saphira was near the window on the other side of the room. "What the heck!" she said. "It's like he was purposely trying to separate us! Ugh!" Then she stomped over to her seat.

I sat down and waited for the bell to ring. I took out my binder and started to draw on a random piece of paper. While I was drawing I heard a group of people enter, most of them talking rather loudly. I did a double take when I looked at them. There was a girl right in the middle of them, with long dark hair and slightly pointy ears. She wasn't saying anything, but I couldn't take my eyes off her. I stared at her until I heard someone clearing their throat really loudly from across the room and looked over. Saphira had been the one making the obnoxious noise and she was staring at me, eyebrow raised, smiling in a knowing way. I blushed and looked back at my sketch. When the bell finally rang, the guy at the front desk stood up. "Hi everyone. Welcome to math class. If you look at your schedule you'll see that my name is Mr. Yoder. If it doesn't say that then you're most likely in the wrong room and should go there now." He waited a few seconds. When no one stood up he smiled, "Great. Now I know it's the first day so you've probably got a first day speech from your first block teacher and are already sick of them. Am I right?" There was some nodding of the heads and a very enthusiastic nodding from Saphira. "I do need to talk, but I'll try to make it short and sweet and then we'll get to work on the first lesson."

Mr. Yoder did just that. He talked for about forty-five minutes and then started up his lesson. I didn't really pay attention though. I was still staring at the girl from earlier. I had learned that her name is Arya when Mr. Yoder called roll. I know staring is rude, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't take my eyes off her.

I really must have been in my own world because the bell rang and I hadn't heard a thing he had said in the lesson. Saphira walked up to me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the classroom. "Come on." She said, "We have A lunch."

"What does A lunch mean?" I asked her.

"It's the first lunch, right after 2nd block."

"That seems a bit early for lunch."

"It is. B and C lunch are the best."

"But we have A?"

"Yup. So does Thorn and Nasuada."

"Who's Nasuada?"

"A friend of Thorn's. She sits with us at lunch. You'll meet her."

We walked into the cafeteria and Saphira looked around. Then she led me to a table near the back where Thorn, a girl who must be Nasuada, and wait Murtagh? Why was he sitting there? Then I remembered Thorn's comment about a new friend. They were sitting in a booth, Thorn on one side, Nasuada and Murtagh on the other. Saphira slide in next to Thorn and I slide in next to Murtagh.

There was a random silence before Nasuada looked at me and smiled. "You must be Eragon."

"That's me."

"I'm Nasuada. You've meet Thorn?"

"Yup." Thorn responded for me.

"Okay." Nasuada continued. "And obviously you know Murtagh."

Saphira looked confused. "How do you know Murtagh?"

"Brothers." Murtagh announced, leaning back a bit.

Thorn and Nasuada didn't look surprised, which made me figure he had already told them but Saphira looked back and forth between us. "Really?" Saphira asked. "You look nothing alike."

"Different dads." I told her.

"Oh. That makes sense. Come on Eragon, let's go get lunch." So we did. We waited in line and I got something that was supposed to be turkey but looked more like cat food. We sat around and talked, but my eyes kept wandering back to Arya. She was sitting with a bunch of other kids. One was in our class. His name is Blodhgarm. I don't know where his parents came up with that name, but that's his name. Saphira would always stare at me when I stared at Arya so I decided to let my eyes wander around the room. It was a lunch you'd see at any school.

"There goes Galbatorix and Shruikan, already bulling kids on the first day of school." Thorn sighed. I followed his eyes to the hallway where two big kids were beating up on a smaller kid.

Nasuada rolled her eyes. "They have no lives."

I looked at them. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"We tried last year." Thorn said. "His dad is on the school board so the teachers won't do anything against him."

"The only thing it got us is them giving us dirty looks and picking on kids even more." Nasuada grumbled.

"What about Shruikan?" Murtagh asked.

Thorn shrugged. "He's Galbatorix's friend. That gives him the free pass."

"That's unfair." I commented. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

The bell rang and we all stood up to go to our next class. I glanced at Murtagh and noticed the way he was glaring in Galbatorix's direction. I know he isn't going to let Galbatorix do whatever he wants. I just hope he doesn't get himself expelled before graduation.

**So sorry if this chapter was short and crappy. I wanted to get it out. The next will be better, I promise. Angela will be coming in! And maybe Roran! There will be more Arya too. I was originally going to have her sitting with them but I thought it would be more fun if she didn't hang with them. I have something planned for them! And who's excited to see Murtagh and Galbatorix go at it? I really want opinions so please review! When you do I want your opinion. How would you feel if I made Firnen Arya's little brother? Thanks for reading! I'll try to be better about updates from now on.**

**IamJamieDaughterofHypnos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm back ;)**

**Announcements:**

**Like usual, sorry for the wait!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D**

**Thank you to Elemental Dragon Slayer and BrightWatcher for helping me figure out how to portray Angela! It was a big help! **

**DISLCAIMER: I don't own any of the characters! Chris Paolini does!**

**Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Murtagh**

After lunch we had a class called TV Productions, where we get to film stuff and make videos. It sounds like it's going to be a pretty cool class. Third block went by fast though and now we're sitting in Chemistry, Thorn and I at one lab table, Nasuada and a friend of hers at the table next to us. The teacher hadn't shown up yet and everyone was talking about classes they had. I was fuming to Thorn about Galbatorix

"It just pisses me off so much!" I said for probably the billionth time.

"It pisses off everyone Murtagh." Lucky for me, Thorn was being calm about it and not getting angry at me. He hasn't even known me for a day and he's already listening to me rant. I feel bad but if I don't rant I'll punch someone and then I'll get out of school.

"I know, but it's stupid that he can just get away with it. And they let his friend get away with it too!"

Thorn frowned. "Shruikan's not that bad."

"He looked pretty bad to me when he pushed that kid earlier."

"I guess. He's had a pretty messed up life and Galbatorix has really helped him out, so that's who he follows."

I rolled my eyes. Pity was not my thing. "Yeah well, a lot of people have messed up lives. I have a scar on my back from when my dad beat me. That doesn't mean I'm going to go around shoving kids into lockers."

Thorn was about to respond when the door opened and a woman, who I assumed was the teacher, showed up. "About time she got here. Class should have started half an hour ago."

Thorn smirked. "We have Angela. Remember? She's the one we told you about in English today."

"I remember her, but I thought you said she taught some weird class like fortune telling."

"She does. That's her elective. She also does Chemistry."

"Chemistry and Fortune Telling? That's an interesting mix."

"It is. She's known for blowing stuff up in this class though, so it should be more interesting than looking at each other's palms."

"Great. So basically we have a crazy fortune telling chemistry teacher named Mrs. Angela, who blows stuff up."

"Hmm. Close, but I wouldn't call her crazy and her first name is Angela."

I frowned. "Her first name is Angela? Then what's her last?"

"Not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"No one knows her last name."

"How does no one know her last name?' I asked, getting a little irritated. There was a loud clang from up front where Angela was gathering things for the lesson. She swore loudly but in a happy voice.

Thorn shrugged. "She doesn't tell anyone."

"No one's asked?"

"Of course people have asked. She just goes on some crazy explanation that has to do with her last name but is so complicated that no one can actually figure it out and leaves you with your mouth hanging open."

"It can't be that hard to figure out."

"It is. Both Nasuada and I have asked and neither of us could tell you."

"What did she say?"

"I honestly don't even know how to describe it."

"That's weird."

He shrugged again. "I don't think so. I just think she's good with her mouth and words."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say."

I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes. I looked back to Angela and saw her writing something down. Then I heard Thorn say, "Oh. Solembum's here."

I blinked. I must have misheard him. Who name's their kid Solembum? "Excuse me?"

"Solembum's here." He repeated, nodding his head towards the door. I looked in that direction. There was a kid around the nine to ten range standing out the door. He had shaggy black hair and eyes that looked blue, yellow, and red at the same time. I hoped they were blue.

"Is that her kid?"

"No."

"Her nephew?"

"No."

"Cousin?"

"No."

"Are they related at all?"

"Not that I know of."

"So she just brings a random kid to school every day?"

"Basically."

"And everyone's okay with that? The school is okay with that?"

"Yeah."

"What if she kidnapped him or something?"

"He's told them that she didn't take him from anywhere, but he has to stay with her, so they let him stay."

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard."

He tapped his pencil against his lips in a thoughtful way. "Yeah, I guess it is a little weird."

"You guess?"

He just smirked at me and started doodling in his notebook. I looked at the clock. An hour had gone by and we hadn't learned anything. As soon as I thought that, Angela cleared her throat. "Hello class. Welcome to Chemistry. Sorry for the wait, but I have a hard time believing any of you minded." She stopped and looked around, then continued talking. "For those of you who aren't aware, I'm Angela and in the corner over there is Solembum." She announced, waving her hand in the direction of the kid, who was now sitting on a stool in the corner of the class room. "I don't see the point in starting a lesson when we only have twenty minutes left and its fourth block on the first day which means you're all probably jumping out of your seat ready to get home. Continue your discussions; I just thought I'd introduce myself." Then she went back to doing what she had been doing.

"Weird." I concluded.

**Eragon**

There was about ten minutes until the bell would ring and we could go home. We'd spent most of art class drawing whatever we wanted. I wasn't as excited to go home as the rest of the kids in class. I really just wanted to relax but we still had a lot of unpacking and moving of furniture to do. Mom said she was calling over some help and that we'd have free time, but it probably wouldn't be a lot. On the bright side, Arya was in my Art class too.

The bell rang and everyone stood up, gathering their stuff together. "So how are you getting home Eragon?" Saphira asked me as we headed out the door.

"Murtagh's driving. You?"

"Thorn's driving me home. It's good we both have rides. I'd hate for either of us to be subjected to the torture that is the bus."

I laughed at that. Then we headed out into the parking lot. I saw Thorn, Nasuada, and Murtagh already at Murtagh's car. We walked over to them.

"Hey." Thorn greeted.

"Hey." I said as Saphira went over to Thorn and kissed him.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Thorn asked.

It took me a few moments to realize he was talking to Murtagh and me and by the time I did Murtagh was already answering. "Unpacking and moving furniture."

"That sounds like a sucky night." Thorn said, squinting because the sun was in his eyes.

"It's going to be." Murtagh agreed.

"Well," Nasuada started, "if you can get out you should come over to Thorn's. We were all planning on hanging tonight."

"You should!" Saphira said.

"We'll try but mom's inviting someone over too I think." Murtagh informed them.

"Well if you can, text me." Thorn said.

"Will do." Murtagh said, packing his guitar into the back seat and heading over to the front seat. "Let's go Eragon."

"Okay." I said, then waved at the others and climbed into the car.

**Sorry that was a bit short. I know Angela and Solembum didn't do much this chapter but they'll have an important part to play later on so look forward to it. Roran, Katrina, and Garrow are coming in next chapter. I'm excited because Roran's my favorite character :D Please review! Thanks for reading :)**

**IamJamieDaughterofHypnos **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Long time no see. Or long time no write? I'm just going to stick with Hey :)**

**Announcements:**

**So where have I been? Well I was reading Rick Riordan's newest book The Mark of Athena. Any Percy Jackson fans out there? I've had a lot of homework and have been hanging with friends. But the thing that's been taking the most time is I'm in the drama play and we practice basically every night in the week. But that ends after the last show on November 3****rd****. After that I'll have nothing to do again which will lead to writing :D**

**It really means a lot to me that you guys have all been so patient with me. It's great to know I have such amazing readers.**

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Chris Paolini.**

**So this chapter goes out to all my Roran and Katrina fans, as I'm finally bringing them in. There's also a sneak peak of two characters that are going to be in more often later in the story. Here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Eragon**

"Hey Eragon?" Roran asked.

"Yeah?" I called from my room, looking out into the hallway at my cousin.

He was standing at the top of the stairs with a box in his hands, shifting it back and forth so he wouldn't drop it. "Who's is this?"

I frowned, not being able to tell because all the boxes looked the same. "Is there a name on it?"

"Nope."

"Sniff it."

He blinked slowly. "Excuse me?"

"Sniff it."

"What does sniffing it do?" he asked, sounding a little worried.

"If it smells like a normal box it's mine. If it smells like candles its mom's. If it smells terrible it's Murtagh's." I informed him.

"I heard that!" Tag called from the bottom of the stairs. I came the full way out of my room to stick my tongue out at him. He flipped me off.

"Murtagh!" Mom said. "Don't flip off your brother!"

I turned around to see Roran looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I shrug. "So?" I ask. He looks confused now so I add, "What does it smell like?"

"Oh. Um." He leans towards it, looking hesitant to sniff it. Probably because he's worried it'll smell like Murtagh, although I don't think it will because if it was Murtagh's he probably would have smelled it already since he's been holding it for so long. Or maybe normal families don't sniff their boxes. Oh well. I think we've proven before that we're not a normal family. We have Murtagh.

I glance down at him to see him glaring at me. "What?" I ask.

"I can practically hear you thinking bad things about me."

I just wink at him. "Um, Eragon?" I turn back around to face Roran. "It smells like a box."

"Alright. Then I'll take it." I say, taking it from his arms and bringing it into my room and setting it on the floor next to my other unopened boxes.

"Boys!" Mom called. "Dinner's ready!"

"On our way now." I say going down the steps with Roran right behind me. We headed into the chicken scented kitchen to find Murtagh and my uncle Garrow already sitting at the table. Murtagh's gaze was focused on the floor while Garrow was staring at Murtagh in a way that I wasn't quite sure what it meant but I know it's not a good look. With the way Murtagh was staring intently on the floor like he had a crush on it and fidgeting he knew it wasn't a good stare as well.

"Eragon!" I'd been so busy trying to figure out what that stare meant that I didn't even realize mom had been calling my name.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to face her. She was standing in the kitchen next to Katrina.

She gave me a weird look but didn't say anything about it. "Can you carry the chicken to the table? I have to finish the mash potatoes."

"Sure." I said, walking over to the chicken. I picked it up and on the way over to the table I accidentally bumped into Katrina.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said, making room for me to get by.

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway."

"No, it was mine. I knew you were trying to get the chicken to the table. I should have been paying more attention."

"I knew you were working on the rolls. I should have been paying more attention."

"You both should have been paying more attention." Roran said, coming over and wrapping his arms around his bride to be. That's Katrina by the way. Not me. "Now stop fighting over who's more of a klutz."

Katrina slapped his arm lightly. "We weren't fighting. We were having a discussion."

"It looked like a fight to me."

"Well then you need to go to the eye doctor. Working in the sun must be affecting your vision."

Roran rolled his eyes and kissed Katrina on the lips. I smiled at the couple. They looked really happy and they both worked well with each other. I left them to be lovey dovey with each other and headed over to the table, putting the chicken down in the middle, and sat next to Murtagh, who had switched from looking at the floor to playing with his thumbs. The three of us sat there in silence, waiting for the others. They eventually made their way over and sat down.

It was a fairly normal dinner, besides the fact that Roran and Katina kept making lovey dovey faces at each other and Mom was glaring at Garrow, who would still glance at Murtagh with that look from earlier. Murtagh would develop an interest in his potatoes every time Garrow's gaze went across his face and that's what I was worried about. This is Murtagh we're talking about. He never backs down from a fight. The Murtagh I know would be staring right back into Garrow's eyes with that death look he's perfected throughout the years. So why was he backing down? I hadn't seen Roran and Garrow in ten years. I can't remember why they stopped visiting but it had something to do with Murtagh. That could be why he was giving Murtagh that look, but like I said that was 10 years ago. Murtagh would have been seven or eight. You think Garrow would have gotten over it by now.

My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. We all glanced at the door before Murtagh stood up quickly, saying "I'll get it."

We all watched him walk down the hallway to the door and open it. Then we heard "Hello!" in an excited voice.

"Hi." Murtagh said in a voice a lot less enthusiastic then the stranger's at the door. I was moving around, trying to get a good view of the person but I couldn't see anyone.

Mom sighed, muttering something about Murtagh's social skills, and walked over to the door. I followed. I peeked around Murtagh to see a dwarf holding a giant basket of fruit out to Murtagh.

"Hello!" he said again. "I'm Orik! I'm your new neighbor and brought you this fruit basket as a welcome to the neighborhood gift."

"Oh!" Mom said. "How thoughtful of you! Thank you so much." She accepted the basket from Orik and handed it to Murtagh. "I'm Silena and these are my sons Murtagh and Eragon."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm sorry my wife couldn't come over, but she's working late tonight."

"It's fine. I'm sure we'll get to meet sometime soon."

"Yes! Well I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner. I best be heading back."

"Oh yes of course. Thank you for the fruit. It means very much to us."

"It's no problem at all. Come over if you ever need anything." Orik told us, then started to cut across our grass to get to his house.

"Thank you!" Mom called after him. Then she closed the door. "Murtagh, can you go put those on the counter? Thanks sweetie." Murtagh headed back into the kitchen. Mom sighed, staring after him with a worried look.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes Era?"

"What's up with the look Garrow keeps giving Murtagh?"

She hesitated, and then said, "I didn't notice a look. Now let's go finish dinner." She followed Murtagh into the kitchen.

I would have believed her if I wasn't good at telling when she's lying.

**Murtagh**

Sitting here playing my guitar next to Thorn, Nasuada, Saphira, and Eragon was much more relaxing then sitting at a dinner table with an engaged couple, a uncle that hates me because of who my father is and how he treated mom, a mother who's glaring at my uncle because it pisses her off that he blames me for everything my dad did, and a little brother who's eyes keep darting around the table trying to figure out what's happening. Sitting here, with my fingers dancing across the guitar I got for my fourteenth birthday and playing with people I just met today, makes me feel so much more at home than sitting with my family at our kitchen table. That's kind of sad.

"So like this?" Eragon asked Thorn, trying and failing to play the chord Thorn had just showed him. I winced at the sound that came out. Eragon's a great artist. Musician? Not so much.

"No, not like that. Like this." Thorn said, playing the chord correctly.

Eragon frowned at Thorn's fingers on the guitar. "Isn't that what I just did?"

I sighed. "Give it up Thorn. I've been trying to teach Eragon the guitar since I started playing back when I was eleven. He just doesn't seem to get it."

Thorn shrugged, showing Eragon the chord again. "Saphira sucks too but I haven't given up on her yet."

"I don't suck!" Saphira said

"I didn't say you suck at everything. Just guitar." Thorn reassured his girlfriend, before leaning towards her and kissing her.

"You want to know who sucks?" Nasuada asked, closing her text book loudly. "Thorn and Murtagh because we have this homework assignment due tomorrow and they're not helping me at all!"

Thorn frowned. "I thought you wanted to do it yourself."

Nasuada glared at him. "Yes Thorn, I want to do this whole packet by myself because you know I just love doing big homework packets by myself."

Thorn turned back to Eragon, smiling. "Alright. Then problem solved." But before he could show Eragon the chord again, Nasuada grabbed his ear and yanked him backwards. "Ow!" he complained. "I was just messing with you Nas! No need to rip my ear off."

Then her glare whipped around to me. I held my hands up. "I'll help. Just spare my ears." Then the doorbell rang.

Nasuada sighed. "Murtagh can you get that?"

"Why me? It's not my place."

"I know. But Thorn needs to help me as he's been teasing me."

"Fine." I grumbled, walking over to the door while running my hand through my hair.

I opened the door to find a short kid with dark hair and bright green eyes standing in the doorway holding a sack of flower. We stared at each other before I sighed and said, "Great. Another dwarf with something edible."

"I'm not a dwarf! I'm just a kid!"

"Oh really? How old are you?"

"Eleven!"

"I was definitely taller than you when I was eleven."

"So?"

"So you're short."

"That doesn't mean I'm a dwarf!"

"True, but you're definitely short for your age."

"Whoa you two!" Thorn said, walking over to us. "What's up?"

"He's calling me short!"

Thorn blinked slowly. "You are short."

"So?" the kid asked.

"So you're sho-"

"It doesn't matter!" Saphira said, coming over as well. "Obviously Firnen's here about something else so let's get off the subject."

"Good plan." Thorn said, but the kid was still glaring at me. "So what did you come her for Firnen?"

"Here," Firnen said, holding out the flower bag to Thorn. "Arya said she borrowed some from you and wanted to give you some back." At the name Arya, Saphira glanced back into the room and smirked. I glanced back to see what she was looking at and saw Eragon blushing. I made a mental note to remember that for later.

"Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that. You can tell Arya that she doesn't have to give me anything back. Mom and dad don't mind."

He nodded. "Okay. I should get going. Bye"

"Bye" Thorn and Saphira said. I just stared at him while he glared at me.

Then he kicked me in the knee. "Ow! That hurt you little brat!"

"That's what short people can do jerk!" he shouted as he ran down the street.

"That's it!" I said, about to run after him when Nasuada came up behind me and pulled me back by the collar of my shirt. Thorn shut the door.

"Come on." She said. "We don't need you in jail for beating up little kids. What we do need you for is the homework."

"Great." I grumbled, rubbing my knee.

**Eragon**

I was lying in bed listening to the murmurs of Mom and Garrow's voices downstairs when I heard Murtagh's door open and close really quietly next door. Then I heard them softly descend the stairs. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I figured Tag couldn't either. That's probably why he went downstairs. I decided to follow him. I got up and made it to the door without too much creaking. I walked into the hallway and looked down the stairs. Murtagh was sitting at the bottom of them. I slowly walked down them and sat next to him. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. I could clearly hear mom and Garrow's voices now.

"I don't get it Silena. I just don't get it." Garrow told her. I could hear him pacing.

"Get what Garrow?" Mom asked quietly.

"How can you keep that kid? Why didn't you get rid of him when you had the chance? You could have aborted or put him up for adoption!"

"Garrow! I will not abort or put my own son up for adoption because his father's a horrible person. That doesn't make him a horrible person!"

"It could! He has the same genes doesn't he? Then what's going to stop him from beating his girlfriend or wife? What's going to stop him from beating you or Eragon?" I winced at the sound of my name being brought into the argument that I want no part of unless it's to help Murtagh.

"Don't bring Eragon into this! Besides, despite what you believe Murtagh cares for Eragon very much. Even if he isn't very good at showing it. He does. Morzan never cared for me or Murtagh the way I wanted him to. That's what led to the beatings. Or did you forget about that? That Morzan hit Murtagh just as much if not more than he hit me? Now we've had this fight too many times Garrow. I'm done having it."

"I just want what's best for you and Eragon Silena."

"You have a really horrible way of showing it."

"But I do mean it."

"I know. But you either have the best in mind for all of us or none of us. It hasn't ever been just Eragon and I and it never will be. Now good night Garrow."

"Silena you-"

"There's the front door. Good night Garrow."

I heard a sigh and the clicking of car keys hitting against each other. "My cars out back. Good night Silena." Then I heard the back door open and close silently.

"We'd better get up stairs before Mom finds us." Murtagh whispered to me then slowly went up the stairs. I followed.

When we got to the top I said, "Murtagh I-"

"I don't want to talk about it Era."

"But-"

"Night Eragon." Murtagh said, closing the door to his bedroom. I heard it lock with a soft click. I sighed, running my hand through my hair in a gesture that's very Murtagh and went into my room to go to bed.

**PLEASE READ: **So I personally think that if Garrow had met Murtagh in the books he wouldn't have been like I'm making him. The reason I decided to do it this way is because I wanted to show Murtagh's struggle to not be his father and not let other people believe he's becoming his father. I didn't know who else to do it with. Garrow was the best option. I'm sorry if you didn't like the way I played Garrow out. He gets better later. Promise. On a happier note this is my longest chapter for this story yet! Woo! I hope thatit was worth the 20 day wait. Please review :)

IamJamieDaughterofHypnos


End file.
